


Life In Burgundy

by Gezellig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Historical References, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Romance, Royalty, Some Polyamorous Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezellig/pseuds/Gezellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the small Grand Duchy of Burgundy is far from boring. Stories about the Grand Duke Edward and his four wives Antonella, Kahina, Ophelia, and Gwyneth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever posted! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Things in the Royal Quarters were tense. The servants hurried about their tasks, fearful of being reprimanded by one of the Grand Duchesses.The ladies in waiting did their tasks demurely, around the servants and the ladies of the house; when they were out of sight was when things got nasty, because if the lady was upset, her ladies in waiting were too. Duke Edmund’s four wives were the most interesting of all.

The four women treated the servants and other ladies in waiting in their usual way, but were unnecessarily sweet to one another. The entire household knew something was up, but everyone was terrified of asking, Until the Duke had enough.

“Leave us,” He ordered the servants one night at dinner, “and make sure no one disturbs these chambers until I say so,” 

The head butler, Alain, nodded once, “As you wish, My Grace,” his eyes quickly swept the room- from the hard eyes of the four duchesses, to the fearful looks of the staff, and the impatient look of the duke- and left, the remaining staff following.

Edmund sighed, relaxing a bit once all the servants were gone. He glanced at each of his four wives; all of them, even Ophelia, were tense and annoyed, pointedly not looking at each other. “Does someone care to tell me why, when Alain gave his weekly report, he found it prudent to mention that the four of you have managed to terrify each and every one of the servants in our private quarters?”

He waited a moment, hoping the prolonged silence would cause one of his stubborn wives to speak- ‘such is life in Burgundy’ he thought to himself, marrying one woman is hard enough, but four is near impossible, ‘but very rewarding,’ Edmund thought again, lips lifting slightly in a semblance of a smile. Kahina was twisting her hands in her lap, looking pained, while Gwyneth was glaring daggers at Antonella. Ophelia wasn't looking at anyone, but looked like she had a strong urge to strangle something.

Edmund cleared his throat, getting annoyed, “Anyone?” He asked, “The actions of the four of you have put a very negative stain the image of the Royal Family. The servants do talk, you know. As the Royal Family, we are supposed to paint a united front; a caring and loving family unit. These are the actions of uncouth commoners, not the highest ranking women in the land!” He slammed his fist on the wooden table, “I shudder to think what could have happened if the Court was in session right now,”

“It’s Antonella’s fault, your Grace,” Kahina murmured, looking right into Edmund’s eyes, and ignoring the glare sent to her by Antonella

“Cut the formalities, love,” Edmund said. “Why is it Ella’s fault?”

Kahina bit her lip, looking quite upset, “You know that we all want to provide you with a child, yes?” She looked down into her lap, averting her eyes from everyone. If her skin were lighter, Edmund knew that Kahina would be blushing scarlet.

“Of course,” He said gently.

Kahina looked up and began biting her lip again, as if she was unsure what to say. Finally Gwyneth had enough.

“Kahina has a vase, Edmund, one that she brought from Carthage,” Gwyneth said, her welsh accent growing thicker. “It’s supposed to help with a lasses fertility, especially if she puts a hair of her’s and a hair of her lovers in it. Last week, when she and I were in the gardens, Antonella sent one of her ladies in waiting to Kahina’s quarters. Had the girl smash the vase. When Kanina asked her about it, Antonella put the blame on Ophelia,”

“Really, Antonella?” Edmund asked, raising his eyebrows, “I thought you were above this kind of pettiness,”

“I didn’t do it!” Antonella insisted, “Like I said, it was Ophelia!” She looked enraged, horribly insulted that such an accusation was levied against her.

“Except that I wasn’t in the Royal Quarters when it happened,” Ophelia interjected, clearly agitated. “I was in the Royal Hall, listening to the complaints of the citizens, just as I do every week. Ask my guards, ladies in waiting, or listen to me if you want, I’m not a liar,” She glared at Antonella.

Edmund sighed deeply, closing his eyes, fingers rubbing his temple. He knew of course, how badly each of his wives wanted to be the first to give him a child, but this was getting ridiculous. “How do you know it was one of Antonella’s ladies in waiting?” He asked Gwyneth and Kahina.

Kahina reached into the folds of her kaftan and pulled out a jade bangle, “This, Beloved. When Gwyneth and I were cleaning up the remains of the vrugbaarheid, we found this among the pieces. Antonella gave it to one of her ladies, Magdalena, for her birthday,” Antonella’s eyes had grown wide as saucers; she had clearly not expected them to have a concrete piece of evidence.

Edmund looked interested, “Let’s bring this Magdalena in and see what she has to say.” he looked at Antonella coldly; she had long held his affection, having known the stunning beauty since childhood, but this low blow ruined Edmund’s opinion.

Antonella looked crushed, there was no way she was going to get back in Edmund’s favor now. The other three now looked somewhat pleased, Antonella had long grated on everyone’s nerves for her smug superiority.

“Alain!” Edmund called out, knowing that his head butler was right outside the door.

Moments later, the balding man steps in, “Your Graces,” he bowed once to the Grand Duchesses, and then the Grand Duke. “You called, sir?” He asked, facing Edmund

“I want you to find the girl Magdalena and bring her in. Myself and my wives have a few questions for her,” Edmund ordered

Alain nodded. “As you wish, your Grace,” He noted the look of utter defeat on the face of Duchess Antonella, and the partially hidden looks of victory on the faces of the other Duchesses. Had their feud come to an end? He bowed again and stepped out of the room.

“You there,” A young page stood at attention, jerking up somewhat when addressed “Go and get the lady in waiting Magdalena, and bring her here. The Grand Duke and the Grand Duchesses wish to speak with her,” Alain said

10 minutes later Alain brought Magdalena into the dining room. “Magdalena Cartier, lady in waiting to the Grand Duchess Antonella,” he bowed, and left the room. Magdalena, a decently pretty young lady with dark hair, curtsied deeply.

Kahina held up the jade bangle, “This is yours Magdalena, yes?”

Magdalena became very tense and her eyes became wide as saucers.

“Answer the Grand Duchess, lass,” Gwyneth said sharply, “Her Grace asked you a question,”

“Yes,” Magdalena said, her eyes on the ground and voice shaky.

“Do you care to tell the Grand Duke and my sister wives what exactly you were doing in my quarters, where this bangle was found?” Kahina’s usually kind voice was now razor sharp and unforgiving.

Magdalena looked up, right at Antonella, scared out of her mind. If she told the truth, she and Duchess Antonella would be in serious trouble, if she lied though, the punishment would be even worse. ‘Truth it is,’ Magdalena decided after a moment’s thought, knowing the punishment would be bad either way.

“Grand Duchess Antonella sent me into your quarters, your grace,” Magdalena said, still sounding quite fearful- she had never seen Grand Duchess Kahina mad before, and it left her utterly terrified-, “with orders to smash a squat brown vase with three handles. She said it was sitting on a table in your sitting room. When you and Grand Duchess Gwyneth were in the gardens I snuck into your quarters and found the vase. I swiped it off the table and it fell to the floor and shattered,”

Kahina let out a gasp and dropped the bangle, burying her head in her hands and sobbing bitterly. Gwyneth scooted her chair closer to Kahina and began rubbing her shoulders, her red hair mixing with Kahina’s silver. “That vase,” Ophelia said coldly- she hated seeing people upset, her sister wives most of all- “was Grand Duchess Kahina’s most treasured possession. A relic that had been in her family for centuries, passed down from mother to daughter since the dawn of Carthage. And to fill your lady’s petty revenge, and perhaps yours as well, you broke it. Shame on you,” Ophelia glared at Magdalena, then Antonella, giving even more venom to her sister wife.

“I-” Magdalena started, but was cut off by the Grand Duke

“For the cold, callous, and willful destruction of a prized posession of the Grand Duchess Kahina, you are banished from your position was a lady in waiting to the Grand Duchess Antonella and from the Royal Court of Burgundy. You are to have your bags packed in 20 minutes, and I will send two of my personal guards to collect you and send you home, along with a letter to your family explaining your actions.” Edmund’s voice was hard.

“Leave us, you vile wench,” Gwyneth hissed, looking up for a moment from her task of comforting Kahina.

Defeated, downtrodden, and heartbroken, Magdalena left the dining room.

Edmund looked at Antonella, “I’m disgusted,” he said, “Never, not even in my wildest dreams, would I have considered you to be so cruel.” he shook his head. Tears were silently streaming down Antonella’s face. “Kahina, my beautiful gem?”

Kahina looked up, her eyes red and blotchy, gripping Gwyneth's hand tightly, “Yes?”

“Since Antonella harmed you, it seems only fair that you decide her punishment.”

Kahina thought for a moment, then leaned over and whispered something to Gwyneth’s ear. Gwyneth smirked, and nodded once, “Antonella will not be coming to Court this season.”

Edmund nodded once, looking thoughtful, “A fair punishment, an eye for an eye, so to say.” He turned to Antonella, who looked even more upset- the woman loved the Court, thriving off of the political maneuvering and gossip that was ripe among the nobles-, “I agree. For the willful destruction of Kahina’s prized vase, you are banned from Court this season. Your absence will be explained as an illness.”

Antonella drew herself up in her seat, eyes blazing, “Ban me from court!” She exclaimed rather petulantly, “That is utterly unfair, Edmund! I was only doing what Ophelia and Gwyneth would have done!”

Gwyneth looked affronted, “I would never stoop so low, no matter how desperate I was. Royalty are raised much better than that.”

Ophelia merely raised an eyebrow, “That argument, Antonella, is one of a small child. You’re a grown woman, do act like one.”

“I should be the one,” Antonella insisted, acting like she hadn’t heard Gwyneth and Ophelia, “to give you your first child. It only makes sense; I’m the wife from Burgundy, and I’ve known you the longest. Having the royal heir be of foreign blood would be an outrage, a scandal!”

Little did she know, but Antonella was only digging herself into a deeper hole. Edmund glared at her, and when he spoke, his voice was cold and hard, “My mother was French, a foreigner to the court and the Royal family of Burgundy. Am I a scandal or an outrage?,” 

Antonella paled dramatically, her face a chalky white, “N-No, Edmund, of course not!”

“Then why would it be so if Kahina, or Gwyneth, or Ophelia were the first to bear a child? Because they are not you? Your statements disgust me-”

“My father-” Antonella interrupted, but was quickly and sharply cut off by Edmund

“Your father is the most honorable man I know, aside from my father- may he rest in peace. The fact that you, his oldest daughter, are so petty and self-absorbed is such a shock. Your parents are the nicest, most honorable couple I know of. How you ended up the exact opposite, I will never know.” 

Antonella lost her fire, and sank back down in her seat, looking both put down and angry. Kahina, Gwyneth, and Ophelia however, were in complete and total shock. Never, in two years of marriage, had Edmund ever been that harsh and cruel. To see him reprimand Antonella, the one he had known the longest and doted on the most, was incredibly shocking.

 

The meal was finished in silence. 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The new season of Court started with a larger amount of gossip than normal. Everyone wanted to know where Antonella was, and the reason of an illness was not bought by many.

Antonella lived for the Court, and the nobles of Burgundy knew it. She had been a constant fixture since her late teens, and had risen rapidly, due both to her father’s standing and her marriage to Edmund. She lived for the gossip and the political maneuvering with the noblemen and noblewomen, and was always the person to be seen with.

An older woman dressed in all mauve, Countess Marguerite Delecour, idled over to Ophelia. Linking arms with the Grand Duchess- which was technically against protocol, as it had to be the higher ranking person; but the Countess was known for her eccentricities- the Countess drew Ophelia over to a semi-private alcove. 

“Where is Grand Duchess Antonella really, your Grace? We all know she isn’t sick.” said Countess Delecour quietly to Ophelia.

Ophelia wondered if the Countess had already questioned her sister wives, ‘She really is determined’ she thought, then resolved to ask Gwyneth and Kahina during dinner. “She is sick, Countess. Grand Duchess Antonella caught a nasty illness several weeks ago, and the symptoms just recently started showing. She is bed bound, too sick to move.”

Countess Delecour pursed her lips, looking unimpressed. “I highly doubt that; I’ve known Antonella since she was a child. Never once did she get sick, not even when the most contagious bugs went around. To have her suddenly fall deathly ill is highly unusual.”

“The human body is still a mystery, my dear Countess. Perhaps this bug has something the others don’t.”

“Humph,” Countess Delecour looked both disbelieving and slightly unimpressed, but knew better than to question the Grand Duchess more on that matter. Instead, she moved on to everyone’s favorite topic, a royal pregnancy. “Is there a royal heir on the way then, if you don’t mind me asking, your Grace?” she queried. 

Ophelia fought to hide a sigh; she and her sister wives had been questioned relentlessly on the question of an heir since their marriages to Edmund a little over two years ago. “I’m neither going to confirm nor deny, Countess. Any announcements of that nature would be made to the public by the Grand Duke from the balcony of Cardebury Palace.”

“Oh course, Grand Duchess.” Countess Delecour curtsied, and hurried away, bustling over to the flamboyant Lady Green.  
Ophelia rolled her eyes and left the alcove, intent of finding Edmund.

Only 30 minutes in and the gossip about Antonella was raging like a wildfire.


	2. Oh Happy Day

Two months later, and a couple weeks into the new season of the Court, Kahina visited the Royal Physicians. Stopping what he was doing, the head Physician, Desmond, hurried over to the youngest Grand Duchess. “What can I do for you this fine afternoon, your Grace?” He asked, bowing once.

“I need to see Bernadette, Desmond. Is she available?” Kahina asked

“I most certainly am, my fair Duchess, especially for you.” An older, matronly woman swept out from one of the back rooms, sinking into a low curtsey in front of Kahina

Kahina grinned, happy to see her friend, “I’ve told you that you don’t have to do that.” Kahina childed, placing her hand under Bernadette’s elbow and helping the older woman up.

“Oh nonsense!” Bernadette said, “You’re the Grand Duchess. I’ll take care of her Grace, Desmond.” she said to the head physician, who nodded quickly, bemused by the interaction between the two women.

“Now,” Bernadette said, putting Kahina’s arm in hers, and guiding her towards one of the private rooms, “What can I help you with today?”

Kahina waited until they were in the private room. She sat on the bed, spread out her skirts, and looked up at Bernadette, “I think I’m with child,” She declared, “and I want you to examine me to be sure.”

Bernadette’s mouth dropped open in shock, a royal heir! Forgetting every rule of propriety, she sank down on the bed and pulled Kahina into her arms, “A child! A royal heir!” She suddenly jumped up, and began mixing a concoction into a squat vial.

Kahina remained on the bed, one hand on the still flat planes of her belly, smiling softly, “How does your testing work?” She asked, “I’m sure it’s much different than in Carthage.”

“I’ve never been to Carthage, so I’m not sure. This is a solution of vinegar,” Bernadette said, picking up the vial, “ and I’m going to need you to collect a sample of your urine and place it in here.” she picked up an identical empty vial, “Then I’m going to mix the two, and if the vinegar changes color, it means you’re pregnant. What have your symptoms been?”

“I’ve missed my menstruation,” Kahina said, “and I’ve been vomiting in the mornings. The other day, one of my ladies in waiting, Anika, was wearing some perfume. Usually I love the smell of it, but that day it made me sick to my stomach.”

“Those are all correct, but I still want you to do the test to be absolutely positive.” Bernadette said, handing Kahina the empty vial, “I’ll come back in five minutes,” she exited the room, giving Kahina some privacy.

Five minutes later, Bernadette was back, and Kahina was sitting on the bed, looking regal as ever. The vial, now partially full, sat on the table next to its partner. The Grand Duchess’s eager eyes upon her, Bernadette mixed the two vials. Soon enough, the vinegar changed color.

Smiling broadly, Bernadette turned to the eagerly awaiting Grand Duchess, “You were right, your grace, you are with child. Still in the early months.”

Her own smile eclipsing that of the physician’s Kahina quickly rose from the bed, “I must go and tell Edmund,” she said, quickly hugging Bernadette, “He’ll be so pleased.”

And with a flurry of skirts, Kahina exited the private room and the Physicians Quarter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kahina knocked briskly on the door to Edmund’s study, nearly knocking over the page who opened the door in her excitement. “I have the most wonderful news,” she announced, rushing in and perching on the edge of Edmund’s large oak desk.

“Oh really?” Edmund said, looking up from some papers with a grin

Kahina nodded, biting her lower lip, “I’m pregnant.”

Edmund knocked over the inkwell in his haste to get up. He placed his hands on the desk, trapping her within his arms “Are you serious?” Edmund asked her softly, his voice somewhat overcome with emotion.

“Utterly,” Kahina said, “Went and saw Bernadette and everything. She reckoned I’m still in the early months-,”

Edmund placed both hands on his wife’s waist, tugging her gently against him and cupping her cheek with his hand. In mere moments, his lips brush hers, soft and careful, as if Kahina could break from his sheer force and power. She opens her mouth to him willingly, chest burning from her love for him, from their unborn child, from the beautiful family they are beginning. Edmund releases her lips to travel to her neck, making Kahina gasp and cling to him. 

Twenty minutes later a blushing and plump lipped Kahina left Edmund’s study, heading right to her chambers, where her ladies in waiting were eagerly awaiting her news. 

“So,” Ankia, Kahina’s dearest friend and confident drawled sitting across from Kahina in her quarters, “Were you right?”

The moment Kahina had entered her quarters, her 8 ladies in waiting had swarmed her, all wanting to know what Bernadette had said, and what took her so long to get back. They all had arranged themselves in Kahina’s sitting room, and tried not to look too eager.

Kahina toyed with a lock of her silver hair, grinning madly, “Yes.” she said, laying one hand on her still flat belly.

Squeals erupted; all of Kahina’s ladies in waiting- high ranking friends who came with her from Carthage- knew how badly she wanted a child, and how badly Kahina had wanted to give Edmund child of his own. And this child being Edmund’s firstborn ment huge things; for Kahina, the court of Burgundy, and for Carthage.

For Kahina it meant she would hold the Duke’s favor (Edmund loved all his wives equally, but there was always that little extra he gave to his favorite). In terms of the Court, in meant that the heir to the throne was going to be a dark skinned child, something that had never happened in the entire history of the duchy . For Carthage, it meant an even stronger alliance with Burgundy, and alliances were vital to any kingdom; especially a small one. 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“What will you wear tonight for dinner, your Grace?” Paige, one of Kahina’s servants, asked. “Something new, perhaps? The Duke had several gowns sent to your rooms while you were out this afternoon.”

“He did?” Kahina asked thoughtfully- even after two years of marriage, Edmund’s love and generosity still managed to surprise Kahina. “Let’s see them then, Paige.”

The younger girl looked excited, “Of course, your grace! I just know that you’re going to love them!”

Kahina sat down on the edge of her bed as Paige went into her dressing room, slightly exhausted. Moments later, Paige emerged, carrying a stack of gowns that nearly hid her face.

Kahina’s jaw dropped in shock, “I thought you said a few, Paige!”

“There were only a few when I checked last, your Grace! The stewards must have brought in more when I was gone!”

Regardless of her shock, Kahina still loved new clothes. “Set them down here,” she patted the bed, “and we’ll look through them together.” gracefully, she rose, making more room on the bed.

Paige gently deposited her load on the bed. Then, both women, noblewoman and servant, carefully picked up a gown and unfolded it, letting the garments out. Paige’s dress was one done in a distinctly African flare; it had long, flowing sleeves with a square neckline and a full skirt in a bright tribal pattern. Kahina’s was a coral colored gown with delicate cap sleeves and intricate embroidery on its full skirt, which was slit to reveal a royal blue underskirt.

And so the process went- Paige and Kahina would pick up a gown, unfold it, show the other, and place it on the bed- for another ten minutes.

“Duchess?” Paige asked, setting the final dress down on the bed, “are the measurements right on all the dresses? Some of them looked a little big.”

“They are,” Kahina replied absentmindedly, “I’ll be needing bigger sizes in the months to come.”

Paige was a little slow to catch on, “Why, your Grace?”

“Do you not know?” Kahina asked, “I’m surprised you didn’t hear the noise my ladies in waiting made when I told them. Regardless, I’ll let you know. Though you have to promise not to tell another soul.”

“I promise.” Paige said quickly, wanting to know

“I’m with child.” Kahina said, smiling softly. 

Paige grinned, happy for her mistress. She would have squealed, or danced around, but Paige was not some common girl, she was a royal servant who was much more refined than that, “Congratulations, your Grace. I’m sure you and the Duke are happy beyond words.”

“Thank you, Paige. Edmund and I are overjoyed.” Kahina smiled again, “We are planning on telling my sister wives tonight at dinner. Could you pull out the rose dress with the yellow underskirt? I’d like to wear that one tonight- hopefully someone will pick up on what the color combination means,” The color combination- dusty rose and yellow- was a peculiar tradition from Carthage.

If a woman wanted to be subtle in announcing her pregnancy- and most did, subtly was a prized trait in Carthage- she would wear garments with dusty rose and yellow. The tradition started with a dusty rose and yellow gown, or something similar, but evolved to hints of the colors somewhere on the woman’s outfit. Kahina decided on forgoing all subtlety- this was Burgundy, after all, where the people were not at all familiar with the traditions of her homeland. Someone might though, you never knew.

Kahina dressed, and met her ladies in waiting in her sitting room.

“Forgoing all subtlety?” Tadita asked, looking curious. The others were as well, except Ankia. Ankia knew and understood Kahina almost as well as Kahina understood herself; and it was the same way with Ankia, the two were closer than sisters.

“What’s the point?” Kahina asked, smoothing down invisible wrinkles on her skirt, “We’re in Burgundy, not Carthage. They don’t know our traditions, or practice them.”

Tadita nodded once, “That makes sense.” The six others nodded their agreement.

And for once, Kahina was glad this meal was not just her sister wives and Edmund. Having her closest friends beside her provided comfort to Kahina. “It’s almost 6:30,” Ankia declared, “Do we want to head to dinner?”

Exiting her chambers, the large group made their way out of the Royal Quarters and into one of the more public wings of Cardebury Palace, the dining room in the royal quarters being far too small to hold the royal family, their attendants, and the various others that made up the Royal Household .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks, again, to the wonderful Raven_Heartz for all her help :)


	3. The Grand Reveal

It seemed that Kahina and her ladies in waiting were the first to dinner, other than Edmund and some of his entourage. Smiling brightly, Kahina rushed over to her husband and pulled him into a crushing hug, standing on her toes so she could kiss him on the lips.

Edmund released her from the hug, taking in the beautiful woman he was privileged to call his wife, “You look stunning.” he said, taking a lock of Kahina’s silver hair and twirling it in his fingers.

“Thank you.” Kahina ducked her head briefly, blushing, “A certain someone left a number of beautiful gowns in my quarters this afternoon. This one was my favorite.”

“Are you still okay with revealing things to the household tonight?” Edmund asked, changing the subject, “We could always inform your sister wives tonight and let the household learn with the people tomorrow morning.”

Kahina shook her head, “It is best to let them know tonight.” she laid a hand briefly on her stomach, “Not telling them now, and letting them know with the people, would only cause trouble that I don’t want to deal with.” 

“Some of them aren’t going to be happy,” Edmund warned, “Antonella will undoubtedly be livid.”

“Let them be.” Kahina said defiantly, “If they can’t be happy for us, or the fact that there will be a royal heir, that is their problem, not ours.”

Edmund grinned, pregnancy seemed to have brung out Kahina’s more passionate side, something that the royal household and the public wasn’t used to. He kissed her quickly on the lips, “I love you so much.”

Kahina beamed, “I love you too, beloved.” Ophelia, her ladies in waiting, and several members of the Council of Advisors entered the hall, “Go on and greet them,” she told Edmund, “Do you mind if I sit? I know I should make my rounds, but I am exhausted.” She raised a hand to cover her mouth, hiding a yawn.

“Not at all, my flower,” Edmund said, “Sit at my right tonight, please?”

Kahina’s eye lit up, the Grand Duke’s right hand seat was reserved for the wife who was in favor- something that everyone would pick up on, since Gwyneth had been sitting there at the last few functions. She had no doubt that seat would be hers for the foreseeable future. “Of course.” Kahina told her husband.

They parted ways, Edmund to the small crowd forming near the hall’s entrance and Kahina to the banquet table, which was lavishly furnished and currently empty. Kahina stopped to talk with her ladies in waiting, who had remained a small distance away from Kahina and Edward.

“You all can go and socialize,” she said, dismissing the eight women. They all scattered, except Ankia, who had stayed behind.

“Are you doing okay?” Ankia asked, taking Kahina’s arm

“How did I know you were going to ask that?” Kahina said smiling

“Because we are dada karibu,” Ankia said, squeezing Kahina’s hand, “I know you as well as I know myself- really though, how are you doing?”

“Fatigued,” Kahina admitted, yawning as she linked arms with her dada karibu

“The baby makes you tired,” Ankia stated firmly, “‘Azi was the same when she was carrying Juba- exhausted during the first months, fine during the middle, then exhausted again at the end.”

“Let’s go and sit,” Kahina said

“What about during dinner?” Ankia asked, “Edmund will-”

“Not deny me anything when I’m carrying his heir and firstborn,” Kahina said, interrupting her best friend, “the Council and everyone else can deal with it.”

They made their way to the banquet table, Kahina sighing softly when she was off her feet. She and Ankia chatted while the rest of the household made their way in. Finally, at 7pm, everyone had arrived and dinner could be served.

Gwyneth and Ophelia seated themselves on Edmund’s left and far left, both amused that Ankia had taken the spot where Antonella would sit. Antonella came up, looking annoyed.

“Dearest?” Kahina asked softly, looking at Edmund and smiling sweetly.

“Yes?” Edmund replied, purposefully not looking at the now irked Antonella, grabbing Kahina’s hand.

“Is it alright with you if Ankia dines beside me tonight? It would bring me great comfort to have my dada karibu at my side this evening.” Kahina looked hopefully at her husband, batting her eyelashes- she took every possible opportunity to exclude or ignore Antonella.

“Of course- I’m sure Antonella will not mind sitting beside Gwyneth, or Ankia if she so chooses.”

Audibly huffing, Antonella crosses her arms and goes to sit beside Gwyneth. When the Royal family was seated, the rest of the household sat as well. Once everyone was seated, Edmund rose to address the group.

“I am pleased to have the entire household gather tonight for a feast. Yes, there is a reason behind this gathering, but I shall wait to reveal it,” Edmund said grinning- some people groaned, others implored the Grand Duke to tell the reason behind the feast, but the Duke laughingly refused- “I will make an announcement once dinner is underway,” He nodded to Alain, who signaled to the pages manning the doors. Without delay, the numerous doors to the kitchen- there were actually only three, but each double door war rather heavy, so it seemed like far more than six to the pages- swung open, and the kitchen servants poured out, depositing a myriad of trays and platters onto the banquet table.

Food was passed around, wine poured and ingested, and the conversation flowed freely. Kahina was trying her best not to vomit; her eyes were wide and terrified, her dark skin looking pale, and her hand nearly always pressed against her mouth.

All the smells were incredibly overwhelming, and it was taking everything she had for the young woman not to bolt from the table. 

“Could you pass the beef sirloin, Ankia?” Antonella asked in a far too sweet tone of voice. Gwyneth and Ophelia were watching the scene unfolding in front of them intently- this was clearly a power play between their oldest and youngest sister wife, and semi-exile or not, Antonella still had her power of seniority over the three of them. 

Ankia nervously glanced at Kahnia, who had one hand over her mouth and nose and was staring at Antonella with wide eyes. If she disobeyed the Grand Duchess, semi-exile or not, the consequences would be bad. However, the smell of the dish was clearly affecting Kahina, her dada karibu. What could she do?

As if Edmund sensed his youngest wife’s discomfort, he tapped his spoon to his goblet, causing everyone to fall silent. Edmund stood and after a moment, extended his hand to Kahina; she rose gracefully and clasped hands with her husband. “As promised,” he said, smiling broadly, “I shall tell you all the reason for the banquet tonight.” 

Everyone was suddenly incredibly interested in what the Grand Duke had to say- not that they weren’t already, but banquets of the entire household were not held often, and when they were, it was usually a matter of great importance. Edmund pressed a chaste kiss to Kahina’s cheek, “My beautiful wife, the Grand Duchess Kahina,” who was looking rather bashful “is with child. Burgundy, at last, shall have an heir.”

Gasps and small cheers rang from up and down the table, and someone started clapping. Kahina bowed her head, regally acknowledging the praise and happy reception of her child, “Announcements to the public,” she said softly, causing the noise to drop, “will be made to the people mid-morning tomorrow from the balcony above Brighthollow Square.” With that, she and Edmund sat back down, the household eagerly discussing this exciting new development among themselves.

Kahina regarded her sister wives with some apprehension- even though their relationships, for the most part, were good, the subtle competition to become pregnant, and fulfil their duty of begetting heirs, was fierce. 

Antonella, of course, wore a look of barely hid anger and loathing- she was still bitter over her punishment, and ensuing semi-exile, so anger from her was something Kahina expected. Ophelia looked happy, though her smile didn’t exactly reach her eyes; she was always the hardest to read, and Kahina wasn’t as close to Ophelia as she was to Gwyneth. And Gwyneth, wonderful, darling Gwyneth looked overjoyed- she and Kahina were as close as sisters, and her own longing for a child aside, Kahina could tell that Gwyneth was truly happy for her and Edmund.

“When are you due?” Ophelia asked, a small smile gracing her lips

“In the fall.” Kahina replied, unable to stop the smile that came across her face, “Mid to late October from what Bernadette could figure,”

Ophelia gave Kahina the same, small smile again, “Congratulations,” she said, reaching across the table to grasp Kahina’s hand and squeeze it tightly.

 

And so the games began.


	4. The Games Begin

Hundreds of people milled about Brighthollow Square, waiting for the Royal Family to make an appearance on the balcony. The mood was excited and infectious; the proclamation issued the day before stated that the Royal Family had news to share with the people, and everyone wanted to know what it was. Those in the know- there weren’t many-knew that one of the Grand Duchesses was with child, but not which one. Those who lived on the other side of the err of caution, which were even fewer in number, started betting pools on which of the Grand Duchesses it was.

 The double french doors to the balcony opens, and a hush instantly falls over the crowd. The fanfare this morning is short and to the point, just enough to pass protocol, which meant that the Royal Family was eager to share their news. Grand Duke Edmund steps out first, and nods once to the people assembled below before stepping aside and allowing his wives to come through. To the shock of most, Grand Duchess Kahina comes out next, performing a short bobbing curtsey before standing on Edmund’s right. Grand Duchesses Gwyneth and Ophelia come out next and do the same curtsey as Grand Duchess Kahina before splitting- Grand Duchess Gwyneth standing beside Grand Duchess Kahina and Grand Duchess Ophelia taking Grand Duke Edmund’s left. Shockingly coming out last, is Grand Duchess Antonella, who performs a curtsey that just about meets protocol before standing beside Grand Duchess Ophelia.

 “People of Chalon!” Grand Duke Edmund calls out, immediately silencing the small chatter that had broken out over the Grand Duchesses order of entrance, “We firstly want to thank you for coming out this morning; Surely you all are dying to know what the announcement is?”

 Chuckles and good natured responses rang out among the crowd, Edmund has established early on a very positive relationship with his subjects, something that only endeared him more to the people. He traveled across Burgundy as much as possible, but always had a special relationship with the people of Chalon-sur-Saône, the home base of the Royal family for over two decades.

 “Grand Duchess Kahina-” A small cheer rang out, which soon grew into a rousing noise- Kahina, as a member of the Council of Advisors had been instrumental in several lucrative trade deals, which only increased her popularity with the people. “is with child.” At that, Edmund was forced to stop by the sheer volume of noise that erupted from the crowd. Letting the people cheer he drew Kahina closer to his side and kissed her chastely on the lips, which only increased the fervor of the crowd.

 They had much reason to celebrate and undoubtedly this news would spread across the duchy, and across the continent, like wildfire. Edmund had been an only child, and his father the sole living son of his father with his sisters (Edmund’s aunts) already in marriages of their own. There had been worry about continuing the line of succession, of having a child of the Royal family’s blood to hold the title of Grand Duke. The crowd’s infectious excitement was a byproduct of relief and joy.

 About ten minutes later the noise finally died down, and Edmund was able to finish the announcement. “I am overjoyed to see you all as happy as we are! Not only has my wife given myself a precious gift, our kingdom has an heir.” Edmund stopped, and gave his attention to Kahina, looking at her with all the love in the world.

 “I want to thank you all for your warm reception to the joyous news of the Grand Duke and myself. Again and again, you all, the people of Burgundy, astound me with your welcoming reception of myself and now-” Kahina briefly placed a hand on her stomach, “my unborn child. I will do my utmost best to continue my duties as Grand Duchess and an Advisor to my husband.” She inclined her head to the people, a bright smile gracing her dark features.

 Once again grinning like a madman, Edmund addressed the crowd, “Alas, we are going to end this announcement. Myself, my wives, and you all, undoubtedly have many things to do. Thank you.”

 

 Exiting in reverse order, the Royal Family filed into the receiving room of the East Wing of Cardebury Palace. “Join us for a light meal?” Edmund asked Ophelia and Gwyneth, once again going back to the ostracisation of Antonella.

 “Of course.” Ophelia said, answering for herself and Gwyneth as they linked arms, “Meals shared with dear ones are always a joy.”

 “The let us retire to the Amaranthe Room then. I believe the kitchen has set up a spread there.” Edmund said, taking Kahina’s arm.

  The Amaranthe Room was Edmund’s favorite drawing room in Cardebury Palace. Decorated in tasteful blues and silvers, it was a light and airy room often filled with amaranthe flowers, which is how the informal name came about. Much of Edmund’s childhood had been spent there, learning languages and etiquette from his mother. Edmund spent hours a day there after his parents died, working through his grief.

 The quartet made their way into the drawing room, which had been set with a small table and chairs, dozens of amaranthe flowers sat in vases around the room, filling the space with their aroma. They seated around the square table, and began to serve themselves from the light spread of fruits and pastries.

 “Have you written to your family with your news?” Gwyneth asked Kahina after they had settled in, “I’m sure Carthage will be delighted by the news of one of their own being with child.”

 “Not yet, though I’ve been meaning to for weeks.” Kahina admitted, bringing up a hand to cover her yawn, “I’ve been quite fatigued, and my morning sickness has not done any favors. I have to admit that when I’m not performing my duties, I am often resting.” she nibbled at the fruit on her plate, another yawn escaping her lips.

 “As you should be.” Edmund said lovingly, “I hope for you to be taking all the precautions necessary, Kahina. Our child is what matters the most.” Kahina recognized the slight chastisement and blushed.

 “Is it bad, the morning sickness?” Ophelia asked with some curiosity, “I was old enough to remember my mother’s pregnancy with my youngest brother, and she had quite the hard time with morning sickness.”

 Kahina thought for a moment, laying a hand on the hardly noticeable swell of her belly, “My morning sickness has died down recently, but earlier on it happened on a regular basis. I was sick every morning, and usually at least once more throughout the day. The smell of meat was enough to make me ill on the spot, but now I only get slightly queasy. The smell of ink too, is enough to make me ill, which is a rather large impediment to letter writing.”

 Ophelia and Gwyneth wore similar sympathetic looks, and Edmund looked pained that his wife was inconvenienced in so many ways. “Would you be able to have dictate the letter to someone, perhaps one of your ladies in waiting?” Ophelia asked

 Kahina gasped, the ‘aha’ realization slowly forming in her mind’s eye. “I could do that!” she said joyfully, her eyes growing misty, “Thank you Ophelia.” Kahina reached over and grasped Ophelia’s hand, squeezing it.

 “I’m glad I could be of help.” Ophelia returned Kahina’s bright smile. The large clock in the corner of the room, which chimed every hour and half hour, chimed 10:30.

 Gwyneth looked at the clock with irritation. “I’m supposed to be meeting with the Bishop Descoteaux at 11. By 11, I mean at least 10:45, because the man is always early and likes to complain.” It was rather easy to say that Bishop Descoteaux was not Gwyneth’s favorite person.

 Edmund chuckled wryly, and Ophelia and Kahina shared looks of amusement. Bishop Descoteaux had been the head of the palace church for many years, and his penchant for earliness was well known, as was his dislike for those who were late. “Don’t be afraid to leave, my love.” Edmund said, “I’d hate to be the cause for a lecture on your part about ‘being on time’, much lest to twist the context of your meeting. Bishop Descoteaux has done that to me before.”

 Gwyneth rose and shared an embrace with Edmund, and several kisses, before saying her farewells to Kahina and Ophelia. With a flurry of skirts, she left the Amaranthe Room, desperate to not be late. 

  “How long is the ostracisation of Antonella going to last?” Ophelia queried, taking a dainty bite of her berry tart, “Because if we keep it up much longer, especially in public, there is going to be talk.” Ophelia had noticed immediately the reaction to her and her sister wives entrance for the announcement, and that was only one short event.

 Kahina scowled, the mention of Antonella making her annoyed. Edmund too wore a darkened expression, but his eyes glimmered, a telltale sign he was thinking. Ophelia regarded the two with interest.

 “I think it should last until she apologises.” Kahina said, her entire posture tight and her eyes hard, “That vase was centuries old, and a prized relic of my family. My mother was livid when I wrote to her of its destruction, and my sisters were heartbroken.”

 “I understand that completely.” Ophelia replied after a moment, only talking once she saw Edmund wasn’t going to comment, “Wars have been started over less issue than this. But the nobles have already picked up on the change in our dynamic; and some of the more brighter of the public will too, especially after this morning. Talk like this can be dangerous.”

 Edmund ran a hand though his hair, “She’s not going to apologise when you want, Kahnia.” he said, a bit reluctantly, not wanting to set off her temper, which was now on a rather short fuse due to her pregnancy, “Antonella is petty in this way, she always has been. She holds on to things like this and  holds on to her anger too.”

 Kahina snorted disbelievingly, “I am well aware of that aspect of her personality, my love.”

 “We all are.” Ophelia said dryly, her gaze staying for a moment on Kahnia. She wasn’t used to this new, feisty side of her usually demure sister-wife, and was interested in the changes it could cause to the dynamics of their family.

 Ophelia had, until the debacle with the vase, gotten along best with Antonella. Both women were ambitious, and not afraid to use their skills to get what they wanted. Antonella had taken things too far for Ophelia, when she had put the blame on her shoulders. There were much better ways to seduce and bed your husband, and successfully give him a child,  than resorting to petty property damage.

 Kahina hid a yawn behind her hand, looking worn out. “I think I need to retire to my chambers, Edmund, Ophelia. I am exhausted.”

 Edmund smiled indulgently, his fondness for Kahina, only enhanced by her pregnancy, meant she could get away with anything in his eyes. “Go and rest, dearest.”

 Gratefully Kahina rose from her seat, squeezing Ophelia’s shoulder gently as she crossed the table to give her goodbye to Edmund, “I love you.” she whispered into his ear, pecking his cheek, smiling as she felt his hand cup hers.

 “I love you too, my beautiful gem.” he said lovingly, choosing to kiss her deeply on the lips. “Go and rest,” he said again, once they broke apart, “our baby deserves the best in the world, especially a well-rested mum.”

 Smiling softly, Kahina left the Amaranthe room, heading back to her quarters and already dreaming of her luxuriously soft bed. Walking by memory alone and lost in a daydream, she didn’t even notice that she passed Antonella and a lady in waiting, her envious sister-wife scowling at her back.

 

She pushed open the door to her quarters, yawning hugely.  Immediately her ladies were surrounding her; “How was breakfast?” Anika asked, looping her arm through Kahina’s. She and the others had been present in the crowd, following tradition, but the interesting bits were what happened afterwards, away from the public.

 “It was lovely,” Kahina sighed tiredly, “but if I’m on my feet for a moment longer, I fear I may collapse out of fatigue. I must rest, but I promise to tell every detail once I wake up.” Anika kept her close position to Kahina, slipping an arm around her waist out of concern

 “Your health, and that of the baby’s, is more important that gossip.” Marjani, one of her cousins, spoke firmly, but gently, coming upon Kahina’s other side.

 Kahina giggled in her tiredness, “I can walk to bed and disrobe myself, you all do know that, right?”

 Marjani petted her hair as they walked from the sitting room to Kahina’s bedroom, “Let us pamper you,” she implored gently. Marjani could tell how tired Kahina truly was, despite how she tried to hide it.

 The remaining ladies in waiting had gone back to what they had been doing before, realizing that Anika and Marjani had monopolized the situation. “You’ll be begging us to do so in several months,” Anika joked, “listen to you cousin and let us pamper you. Grand Duke Edmund’s favorite wife deserves the best in the world.”

 Kahina’s outer layers were removed, her pillows fluffed, and the sheets turned back. She slips into the bed gratefully, and falls into sleep almost immediately. She slept deeply for several hours, awakening in the early afternoon and feeling somewhat refreshed.

 Once she was suitable, she went into her sitting room, all of her ladies stopping their activities once they saw her. Ankia patted the empty spot beside her on the settee, “Come and sit, dear one,” she implored, “you have gossip to share with us.” Ankia grinned impishly

 Kahina smiled back, coming to sit beside her _dada karibu_ , “There really isn’t much to share,” she admitted, “Edmund, Ophelia, Gwyneth and I shared a meal in the Amaranthe Room.”

 “What about An-”

 “Is there anything you want from the kitchens, Your Grace?” Marjani asked quickly, cutting Tadita off with a harsh glare, “I’m sure Tadita would love to get it for you.” Marjani knew Kahina well enough to see that any mention of Antonella would set her off into a spiral of emotions that were not good for a woman with child, and cursed Tadita obliviousness.

 Kahina thought for a moment, “Some sharp cheese and poached quails eggs with the mustard from Dijon would be lovely.” she requested, unaware of the slightly disgusted looks some of her ladies made at the unusual food combination.

 Tadita rose and bobbed a curtsey, “I will be back momentarily with your request, your grace.”, Kahina nodded her head in acknowledgement, and Tadia quickly left the sitting room.

 “Anything of note happen during your meal with the others?” Marjani asked smoothly, hoping to smooth away any inkling of Antonella from her cousin’s mind

 Kahina giggled, shrugging her shoulders, “Nothing really,” she admitted, “Gwyneth had to leave early for a meeting with the Bishop, and Ophelia did bring up _her_ , but-” Kahina stopped suddenly, eyes lighting up as she remembered something, “Ophelia did give an idea on how to solve the issue of letter writing.”

 Kahina hadn’t been able to write to her family of her pregnancy because the smell of ink made her ill, and it had crushed her soul, not being able to let contact her family and tell them of her joyous news. Her ladies had been at a loss on what to do, so everyone had avoided the topic for weeks, not wanting to upset the emotional Grand Duchess.

 “How?” Ankita asked gently, grabbing Kahina’s hand, happy that she now had a way to write to her family

 “I can dictate the letter to someone,” Kahina replied, eyes glistening with tears, “preferably someone with handwriting that Mama or Papa will recognize.”

 “I can do it, if it pleases Your Grace.” Marjani offered; Kahina’s parents were Marjani’s aunt and uncle- Empress Adaeze herself had played a role in Marjani’s tutoring as a child, teaching her penmanship.

 Kahina who was overcome with tears, elated that she was finally able to tell her family of her joyous news, could only nod. Marjani rose and went to the writing desk across the room, sat and pulled out a sheet of parchment and ink, the distance being great enough that Kahina wasn’t affected by the smell of the ink.

 Marjani held the quill in her fingers, sat perfectly poised, awaiting Kahina’s dictation, “Dearest mama,” Kahina began, “I am writing to you by proxy, to share the most joyous of news with you and the rest of the family. I can think of no way to state this delicately, but I am with child.” she stopped for a moment, laughing happily at vocalizing her pregnancy, placing both hand briefly on her hardly noticeable bump.

 “I am still in the early months, and the healers estimate that I will deliver sometime in the fall. I am filled with such joy at the fact that I carry a child within me, and only wish I could have written sooner. The baby- Burgundy’s heir- has given me vicious morning sickness, and such a strong reaction to the smell of ink that I couldn't write or sign anything for weeks. Marjani is writing this for me, as the smell of it is still enough to make me ill-”

 Tadita had come back, bearing a tray with the requested cheese and poached quails eggs. Suddenly hungry, Kahina had waved her over. Tadita hurried to the settee where Kahina and Ankia sat, still clasping hands, and deposited the tray on a side table to Kahina’s left. Kahina picks up an egg and takes a bite, smiling happily.

 “I hope that everything is running smoothly in Carthage- the nobles are behaving, growing season going well, and the education of my siblings continuing in the best ways possibly. Much love, your daughter, Grand Duchess Kahina of Burgundy.”

 Marjani finished the letter with a flourish, closing it and sealing it with a dollop of red way and Kahina’s embossed seal. “Eloquent as always, dear cousin.” She said with a smile, rising from the desk and coming to sit in the chair closest to Kahina’s settee, “Do you wish me to deliver it to a courtier to be mailed to Carthage right away?”

 “If you wouldn't mind,” Kahina looked grateful at the offer; she wanted word to reach her family soon, with enough time for a reply, and a visit if possible ( but Kahina knew that wasn’t guaranteed). The last time she had been in Carthage she had been leaving to travel to Burgundy to marry a handsome young duke, and missed her family horribly, “I will be forever grateful.”

 Marjani nodded, a look of understanding crossing her face, “It would be my utmost pleasure to do so, Kahina. Anything I can do to bring you happiness.”

 

 When Kahina and her ladies made their entrance into court that evening, all chatter came to a sudden halt, then rose to a surprising level. No one had expected Kahina to be the first to bear a child for the Duke, as all bets had been on Antonella, the one who had known him the best and the longest.

 Another reason for the chatter was Kahina’s dress. It had been a part of her trousseau, all of which had been done in the styles of Carthage; the fabric was bright, and done in geometric patterns, and had no sleeves. It also hugged Kahina’s figure tightly until her hips, when it flared out into a full skirt, showcasing her small bump.

 Baroness Adelaide Richelieu, a woman known for her high ambitions and ruthlessness when it came to getting them, was the first to come to Kahina. The Grand Duchess noticed that the Baroness had ditched her favored gowns, figure hugging and full-skirted, for a much simpler number that was higher-waisted and flowing.

 Before Kahina could think more on what exactly the Baroness new fashion choices ment, the woman in question swept into a low curtsey, with a little less grace than she usually had, and kissed Kahina’s downturned hand. “I wish to offer you the deepest congratulations, Your Grace.”

 Kahina smiled, a little stiffly, “And I thank you for your kind felicitations, Baroness.” Kahina wasn’t fond of Baroness Richelieu, as she had tried rather forcefully to secure herself a place as one of Kahina’s ladies in waiting after a recent (prosperous) trade deal with Carthage had been signed and Kahina was in favor. The Baroness was the type of woman who would purposefully sow strife and discord just to advance her position, something that Kahina didn’t stand for.

 The Baroness got a certain glimmer in her eye, and Kahina forced herself not to snap or shudder, but to remain calm and demure- she did have a reputation, both for herself and her husband to maintain, and one power-hungry baroness wasn’t going to cause it all to come crashing down.

 “Perhaps,” Baroness Adelaide began, that glimmer still in her eyes, “we could consider a marriage contract or fostering when our children are older?”

 Before Kahina could say anything, Baroness Adelaide swept her hands over the fabric of her flowing gown, exposing her clearly pregnant belly. Someone nearby gasped, and chatter broke out among the nobles and courtiers in the hall. It was rare for there to be more than one pregnancy among the court, and even rarer for it to happen when a Grand Duchess was with child.

 Edmund came from by the windows and wrapped his arm around Kahina, laying his hand on her slightly rounded belly, “I offer you congratulations from all of the Royal family on your pregnancy, Baroness,” he offered diplomatically, knowing of Kahina’s dislike of the woman, “but suggest that it is far too soon for such things to be put into action.”

 Baron Casimir Richelieu came swiftly to stand beside his wife, “I thank you humbly for your kind words, Your Grace,” he said a little stiffly, mortified his wife would dare be so forward with one of the Grand Duchesses, “and would have to agree wholeheartedly with your sentiments.” He bowed formally to Edmund and Kahina, slid and arm around his wife’s waist, and not so gently, steered her away from the royal couple.

  
A royal pregnancy from the youngest of four Royal wives, the apparent exile of the eldest, and two pregnancies in the same season? Life at court hadn’t been this interesting in _years_.


	5. Concord, at last

Once they were away from the Royal Family, and out of sight of the gossipy court, Casimir Richelieu dropped all pretenses of gentleness and all but drug Adelaide into their private quarters. She opens the door and enters their shared parlor, settling gracefully on the plush settee. Casimir slams the door shut and turns on his wife, looking outraged.

“What in God’s name do you think you were doing woman?” he all but shouted, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, “Have you taken leave of your senses?” Casimir was just as ambitious as his wife, but never did he think she would let her ambition overrule her common sense- one did not announce a pregnancy than barter with an also pregnant royal for fostering and marriage between their offspring!

Adelaide narrowed her eyes, drawing herself up in indignation “You knew I planned on announcing my pregnancy soon enough, I-”

“I never thought my wife would be foolish to make marriage offers with a royal when still with child!” Casimir interrupted, stalking the parlor, “People have found themselves banished from court for less- do you dare brush away everything my family has built to satisfy your lofty ambitions, woman?!”

“Woman?!” Adelaide parroted back, voice shrill in anger, “Is that what you relegate me to now, for trying to secure a future for our child? To try and increase the standing this family has with the Grand Duke and his family? Or are you simply content to stand back and let things go on as they always have been, never taking any chances?”

She shot up from the settee and stalked to her bedroom (the Baron and Baroness did not cohabitate), slamming the door with as much force as was possible to muster. If Casimir could not see what she was doing, how she was trying to advance the standings of the Richelieu family by whatever means necessary, Adelaide would not stand to be in his presence.

O-O-O-O

The court was abuzz for weeks over Kahina’s pregnancy and Baroness Richelieu’s brazen announcement of her own. Never before, the elder courtiers and advisors insisted, had such a thing ever happened. The time passed quickly, and the scandal was soon forgotten, the entire castle constantly abuzz about another matter entirely.

There was to be a visit from the English king. 

The monarch had never visited Burgundy; France for sure, but more often in the conquest of war and not diplomacy. He was known on the continent to be very fickle, had managed to anger the Pope enough to threaten excommunication, and had reportedly banished his queen from court. The two countries had trade agreements of course, Burgundian wine was of such high quality that only a fool would turn it down, but their small size often necessitated the help of more powerful allies- hence the English connections.

“When will King Henry be arriving?” Gwyneth asked as the Royal Family broke their fast in private, visibly wary. She had received a fair amount of warnings from her family in Wales about Henry VIII. Her father, Cadfael the King of Wales, had a very strained relationship with his neighboring kingdom.

Kahina and Ophelia looked interested as well, Antonella indifferent. Edmund had been mum about Henry’s exact arrival, his mind clearly occupied with other thoughts. The Duke sighed, “In two months-”

Kahina had gasped and Antonella, finally included in meals again, but still on thin ice, had dropped her goblet, the metal thankfully not shattering on the floor. Edmund help up his hand, an obvious request for his wives to be silent and let him continue.

“...and we will, along with the court, be receiving him and his retinue in Dijon, at The Palace of the Dukes.” At that pronouncement, Edmund was unable to silence the flurry of noise from his wives. The Royal Family of Burgundy hadn’t resided in Dijon for quite some time, having been based in Chalon-sur-Saône for the past quarter century. Moving the court such a distance was no small feat and gossip and speculation would be rampant, especially when Kahina was with child.

“You are going to have us pack Cardebury and move the entire court over 100 leagues north, unpack and set up The Palace of the Dukes and have it ready for a state visit, in eight weeks?!” Antonella asked, voice incredulous. Such a thing had never been done before.

“Have you taken leave of your senses, Edmund? Kahina is with child!” Ophelia added, looking at her husband and honestly considering sending for one of the Royal Physicians to check him over. Travel of that distance being undertaken by a woman with child was unheard of.

Kahina was visibly worried, but staying silent. She stroked her stomach, which was starting to round out into a visible bump, and wouldn’t meet Edmund’s eyes as she stared off in contemplation. 

“Why?” she asked, meeting Edmund’s eye after several long moments filled with the questioning demands of her fellow Duchesses. “I’d be able to make the trip, travel won’t hurt the baby, but it will wear me out more than it will the others. That will only put more on their shoulders once we reach Dijon.”

“King Henry specifically requested Dijon,” Edmund stated, clearing up the confusion, but not lessening the ire of his wives, “said in his most recent letter that he wants a respite from the stench of rivers and a desire to see the Palace of the Dukes. England is more powerful that we could ever hope to be- denying his request could start a war.”

Reports from the diplomats in France and England suggested a strained relationship between Francis and Henry, all over petty squabbles. They had been teetering on the edge of war for quite some time, each looking for the smallest possible reason that would allow articles of war to be formally declared and signed. 

“If anything happens,” Kahina said firmly, “Carthage will come to our aid. I am much beloved by both my father and elder brother. Their duties many keep them in the capital city, but it doesn’t take much for word to be sent to Iberia to mobilize the forces there.” 

And that was part of the reason Edmund had married Kahina. Carthage was a major force in Europe and North Africa. Their military was one of the largest and most powerful in the known world- only a fool would deliberately antagonize one who had the ear of the Emperor and Imperial Heir. Which an enraged Henry Tudor might just be.

“Will his Queen be accompanying him?” Ophelia asked, changing the subject “or his whore?”

Gwyneth snickered at that, and it was clear that Ophelia held little regard for Anne Boleyn. Henry’s marital woes were well known in all the courts of Europe, and unfortunately for the English King, Katherine of Aragon was held in much more esteem than Anne Boleyn. Katherine was a Spanish Princess, daughter of the much-loved King Ferdinand (who ruled Spain for the Emperor of Carthage), well known for her piety, diplomatic skills, and gentility. Anne was the daughter of a mere Earl and a Lady, known more for her temper and sharp tongue than elegance and wit.

“Queen Katherine had been banished to Chester Castle,” Kahina said quietly, “and forbidden from seeing the Princess Mary. I have no doubt it will be Mistress Boleyn accompanying his royal highness.” she sounded resigned about that fact, and self-conscious about something else as well. Her fingers drummed on the table, Kahina making a clear effort not to touch her bump.

Edmund reached across the table, placing his hand over Kahina’s, “What is troubling you?” he asked, looking worried. Stress wasn’t good for pregnant woman, and he would hate for something to happen to Kahina or his child.

“Mistress Boleyn is known for her sharp tongue and quickness to point out the faults in others.” Kahina stated, “I have no doubt she will have an endless supply of commentary about my figure and looks- I will be well along by the time they arrive, a fat cow and a dullard compared to my stunning sister wives.” tears fell from her eyes, and Edmund’s youngest wife refused to look at anyone.

“There is a great difference between being with child and being fat, and if Anne Boleyn can’t recognize that, then she’s a fool as well as a whore.” Antonella said with firm conviction, Kahina’s head shooting up and meeting her eyes with a shocked look, “I have no doubt you’ll be glowing, even more radiant at that point then you are now.”

The other occupants of the room were shocked as well. This was the first thing Antonella had said directly to Kahina since her maid Magdalena was banished, and one of the few truly nice comments to her in over a year. Had she finally gotten over her jealousy?

Then Kahina burst into tears, flung her arms around Antonella and cried into her shoulder. Soon enough, Antonella was crying as well. Each woman was apologizing to the other through their respective tears, and it seemed that all between them had been forgiven. To say that the others were bemused and bewildered was an understatement of massive proportions, but if Kahina forgave her, that was good enough.

O-O-O-O-O

The court had been shocked with the announcement that the King of England would be received at the Palace of the Dukes and that they were all expected to be there as well. For the next week and a half, Cardebury Palace was closer to a beehive than a royal residence, servants and attendants rushing around like dervishes to get everything packed and ready for transport.

A brief respite occurred for Kahina and Gwyneth when they invited Baroness Richelieu to dine with them in Kahina’s favored sitting room. The two were close and told each other nearly everything, so Gwyneth knew of Kahina’s dislike for the ambitious woman, and worries of her sowing discord at a time when the court needed to present a somewhat unified front. A conversation between them and Edmund had a plan formed that would keep the Baroness out of Kahina’s hair.

“I’m so grateful you could dine with us,” Kahina said with a wide smile as the Baroness awkwardly seated herself on the settee across from Kahina and Gwyneth.

“It’s always a joy to take a little time to rest,” Gwyneth added, watching the pregnant woman across from her attempt to find a comfortable position, “life at court can get rather hurried.”

“It can,” Adelaide acquiesced with a nod of her head, stroking the now prominent swell of her belly, which even the most generous cut of her gowns couldn’t hide, “but it is more than a pleasure to dine with companions as fine as Your Graces.” 

Two of Gwyneth’s ladies brought in small platters of food from the kitchens, setting them gently upon the table between the settees and retreating to the adjourning room. Gwyneth played hostess, serving Kahina, Adelaide, then herself. Things were quiet for a little, everyone taking the time to enjoy the meal. Kahina met Gwyneth’s eye after a long moment, nodding her head ever-so-slightly, Gwyneth catching the meeting and setting her goblet down.

“May I ask how your pregnancy is going, Baroness?” Gwyneth asked, knowing both this was not a question normally asked and that one could not dare to lie to a Grand Duchess, not when the query was so direct.

Adelaide had to take a moment to compose herself, and likely her answer, “Progressing well,” she replied, “the baby is active and healthy, everything a mother could hope for. The physical effects are becoming strenuous, but I should be able to travel and feel few repercussions.” Her smile was the smallest bit condescending, as if she felt like Gwyneth was asking about matters she knew nothing of.

“You are fortunate, Baroness,” Kahina demurred, averting her eyes so the Baroness couldn’t see the smirk blooming across her features. She busied herself with her plate, adding some sausage and more fruit, and put a berry tart upon Gwyneth’s.

Gwyneth nodded in agreement, “Many women cannot claim to be blessed with good luck in the manner you are.” she picked up the tart Kahina had added to her plate, eating it in small bites. It filled her with no small amount of glee to see Adelaide squirm across from her, the other woman trying desperately to figure out exactly why she was here, but not stupid enough to ask such a question aloud.

Kahina sat up suddenly, letting out a soft ‘Ooh!’ as if she just remembered something important. The hand already resting on her stomach had Gwyneth assured it wasn’t the baby, but lead to Adelaide staring at them with ill-disguised curiosity. “Didn’t you have something to ask the Baroness, Gwyneth?” Kahina asked, voice dripping with concern.

Gwyneth’s eyes lit up in recognition, as if she hadn't been planning this moment from the second the Baroness walked through the doors, “I did!” she said conspiratorially, looking at Adelaide as if she was going to ask her to keep a secret of utmost importance. 

“I am at Your Grace's’ disposal,” Adelaide murmured, eyes downcast in deference.

“You are aware of the charities I run in conjugation with the palace chapel, Baroness?” Gwyneth asked kindly, speaking of her well-known work to help the poor and needy of Chalon-sur-Saône. Kahina was looking at Adelaide inquisitively, trying to suss out the Baroness’s response to such an easy-to-answer question.

Adelaide’s eyes widen briefly in confusion and she looked surprised that such a question would be asked. Everyone at court knew of Gwyneth’s charities, and many of the ladies helped with them on a regular basis. “Of course, Your Grace,” she replied, doing an oddly poor job of hiding her confusion, “it is a noble thing you do, and such a pious choice to help those less fortunate than Your Grace.”

Gwyneth managed to straighten her already perfect posture, “Excellent.” she said, smiling brightly, “With the court moving to Dijon, these vital missions here will no longer have a patron, and I cannot run charities directly when I’m over 100 leagues away, nor can I let them fall apart and leave the needy empty handed.” 

“I trust you Baroness,” Gwyneth continued, looking earnest and hopeful, “you are a pious woman and a shrewd one as well-” Adelaide blushed at the complements, looking honored (as anyone rightfully should) that one of the Grand Duchesses gave her such praise, “and I would trust no other to run my charities, here in my steed, for the duration of the court’s stay in Dijon.”

Adelaide’s face fell, “I am honored that you have such faith in my capabilities, Your Grace,” she managed to say, “and I will do my best to run your charities in a manner that benefits those that needs its assistance most and in such a way that meets your standards.” Her disappointment at the appointment, and its necessitation of staying in Chalon-sur-Saône, was clear as day.

From that point on, the luncheon was tense and stilted. Adelaide couldn’t turn down such a request, nor would she dare to do something so insolent to a Grand Duchess in her presence, but being denied the opportunity to go to Dijon was crushing. Not only had the court not moved in well over a decade, but this was the first time the English king would be visiting- the perfect situation for intrigue, gossip, and social mobility.

You can’t scheme and politick your way to the top from 100 leagues away.

As soon as it was socially acceptable, the Baroness begged the leave of the Grand Duchesses, claiming a need to make changes to her quarters in light of her new duties and a desire to rest. She awkwardly bobbed a curtsey before fleeing, and if one listened closely, it was possible to hear her crying as she headed towards her rooms. Gwyneth turned to look at Kahina, smirking at the look of diabolical delight on her face.

“Going by your diabolical delight, I’m assuming you’ll count this as a success?” Gwyneth asked, looking somewhat pleased herself.

“Of course,” Kahina replied, her expression doing an about-face from devious to innocent optimism, “you saw to the continued running of your charities, a cause I know to be close to your heart. We also saved a heavily pregnant woman from the arduous task of travel.” she continued smirking as Gwyneth laughed aloud, taking a sip of her drink.

The clang of the clock in the corner, indicating high noon, interrupted the scheming atmosphere permeating the sitting room, drawing both women out of the joy of a scheme gone well and back into the reality of a court on the move. Both still had many things to finish before the set day of departure, that Friday. There was the packing to direct, organization of the carriages and barges transporting everything to Dijon, affairs to be put in order, directions to be written and sent ahead to Dijon, provisions to secure.

It would be another horribly busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on adding everyone's favorite Tudor monarch to the mix, but the muse had other ideas. It seems like we'll be in for a wild ride. 
> 
> And, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Many thanks as well to Raven_Heartz for being a wonderful beta :)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done by the wonderful Raven_Heartz


End file.
